Buffalo strain male and female rats of 4, 8, 12, 24, and 52 weeks of age will be fed N-4-(4'-fluorobiphenyl) acetamide or N-nitrosomethylurea in a semi-synthetic diet. A complete autopsy will be performed. The influence of age and sex on the organ location and frequency of carcinogenicity will be determined.